


Confessions of Being Mine

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Psych
Genre: Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-shot in 3rd person, that tells us what they think of each other. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shawn

Shawn Spencer and Juliet O' Hara sat in the exact same seats in the exact same diner where they first met; these were their seats, it always would be.

Shawn had ordered himself a cheeseburger and fries along with a pineapple smoothie. Juliet on the other hand ordered a simple Cesar salad with a pineapple smoothie of her own.

"Hey, so what are we doing tomorrow?" Juliet asked him innocently.

"It's a surprise." He said as he gave her his trademark grin. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before returning to his food.

"No hints?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"No, Jules. S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E. You'll just have to wait for tomorrow." He stuck a tongue out at her. As she was about to grab it, her phone went off.

Ring Ring

She looked at the caller ID and informed him, "I gotta take this, it's Paula."

"Ugh." Shawn grumbled. "She's so annoying."

"She's my friend." Juliet said as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

She swiveled her seat so her back would face him and answered her phone. "Hey Paula."

Shawn waited patiently for Juliet to finish her call with that wicked witch while making a crawly snake with his straw wrapper. It reminded him of how he met her.

"Shawn? Shawn Spencer?" He heard a guy say. He turned to look at the 3 guys that just entered the diner.

"Tommy? Bill? Jack?" He asked, very well knowing the answer.

"Long time no see buddy!" Jack said as he gave Shawn a "bro hug."

"How's it been going?" Tommy asked while giving Shawn a "bro hug" followed by Bill.

"Great. Things are awesome in Santa Barbara, I'm glad I came back. So what's with you guys now? How come you're in Santa Barbara?"

"Work." They all said at the same time.

"We're business partners. We own the Juicy Smoothies chain now." Jack chirped in.

"I love that place! You know what you guys should do? You should give me a discount cause, ya know, we go way back."

"Sure anything for you."

"Thanks Tommy!" Shawn exclaimed.

"So what's with you? How many jobs have you gotten since you came back to Santa Barbara?" Bill snickered.

"I've actually only had one job. I'm the psychic detective for the SBPD. I help solve crimes for the police."

"Woah! That's so cool! So you're kinda like Bonnie & Clyde?" Bill asked him.

"No, you idiot. Bonnie and Clyde were criminals." Tommy said as he slapped Bill upside the head.

"Ohhhhhh." Bill said in realization.

"Psychic?" Tommy said in a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

"I don't have time to do my psychic thing right now. The spirits are really tired, they've worked on a lot of cases this week." Shawn slumped in his seat to look convincing.

"Oh, that reminds me. You still like Spielberg movies right?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"Who doesn't?! Indiana Jones, E.T, and you can't forget Back to the Future 1, 2 , and 3!"

"Right?!" Bill chipped in.

"We're having this Spielberg marathon tomorrow and it'd be cool if you could come. We got your favorite popcorn." Jack said inquisitively.

"Oh, I would love to go guys, but tomorrow I'm taking my girlfriend to dinner. It's our 2 year anniversary." He grinned.

"Oh My God! The legendary Shawn Spencer has finally settled down?! Who is this mystery girl that has Shawn Spencer pegged?" Jack eagerly asked.

"Well her name is Juliet O' Hara. She's a junior detective at the SBPD, we work together. After like 6 years of flirting and stuff, I made a move." Shawn smiled.

"Well tell us about her man! What's she like?"

"It's gonna be a long list." He warned the 3 men.

"We got time. Right guys?" Jack asked and in return, the 2 other men nodded eagerly.

"Well we met in this diner 6 years ago and I gotta tell you man, she's beautiful and sexy. She has the body of freaken goddess." Shawn said, obviously knowing that Juliet could listen to the conversation.

Juliet had just finished her phone call and as she was about to release the phone from her ear, she heard Shawn speaking to 3 men that she thought was his friends from his past.

"She's caring, down-to-earth, funny, smart, brave, and when she takes down a criminal? FUCKING GORGEOUS!"

Juliet had started blushing wildly. She loved Shawn more in this moment than any other time.

"She doesn't even mind my immaturity. I guess the 6 years we had together before our relationship really did us good." Shawn said in a moment of realization.

He's right. Juliet thought to herself. She lost herself in thought, but Shawn's voice brought her back to reality.

"She even get's my 80's references and jokes along with me! And she loves pineapple man!"

"Damn, you got yourself a girl Shawn Spencer. She's a keeper." Tommy said with a hint of pride.

"Shut up Tommy. Shawn, you have to tell us what she's like in the sack!" Bill radiated with excitement and eagerness.

"Do you guys really want to know? It'll make you jealous." Shawn knew Juliet was listening and the next part of his statement was definitely true.

"Yes!" Jack added in, also radiating with eagerness. In fact even Juliet was eager to know.

"You remember Bouncin' Barbie?" Shawn asked.

All 3 men nodded.

"Best. Sex. I've. Ever. Had." Tommy emphasized each word with pleasure. Bill and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Well," Shawn chuckled first and then continued, "multiply that by 100 and there ya go. Maybe it's because I love her, but it's the most amazing sex I've ever had."

Juliet was blushing so hard, that she looked like a red tomato about to pop. She shoved her phone in her pocket and walked to the bathroom.

Noticing this, Shawn was pleased. He knew she had a tendency to blush, so he made her do just that and a plus side was that he meant every single word.

"Damn Shawn, you're one lucky man." Jack said as he held out a hand. Shawn shook it and said, "I know I am."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work then?" Tommy asked quizzically.

"Today's my day off. Just free time." He casually said as he took a sip of his pineapple smoothie.

"Oh. Cool."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bill exclaimed as he tapped Jack repeatedly on the chest.

"What's up?" Shawn asked as he set down his glass.

"Look over there." He gestured his head to a woman just exiting the bathroom.

Shawn tilted his head and snickered to himself quietly.

"That woman is fine!" Jack emphasized.

This time, Shawn's snicker was louder than he intended.

"What? What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"You'll never get her." Shawn said casually again as he took yet another sip of his pineapple smoothie, knowing he would be kissing Jules soon.

"How are you so sure?" Jack unbuttoned his second button of his dress shirt and spread the collars, exposing his chest a little.

Shawn put his finger to his head like the countless times he had done before.

"Oh yeah, psychic." Tommy said while waving his hands a little like jazz hands.

"Well if you're so confident psychic, you give it a try." Jack said, fully aware that Shawn had a girlfriend.

"Fine." Shawn got up from his seat and then looked at the 3 men. "Watch and learn boys."

"Wouldn't your girlfriend of 2 years not approve of this?" Jack tried to do his best to not let Shawn get to "his woman."

"I know she'll be okay with this." Shawn said positively.

"What? No Spencer hair fluff or collar pop?" Jack intently asked,

"I don't need it." Shawn turned on his heels and walked toward Juliet.

"Shawn." She started, but Shawn cut her off.

"You see those 3 men by our seats?" He whispered to her.

"Are those criminals?!" She whispered back, leaning toward him in cautiousness.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that." He said as he quickly held his hands up in surrender and clutched onto her hands. "They're old buddies of mine and they thought they could get you and I swooped in." He took one hand off her hands and onto her shoulder.

"So, you're saying that if I was some random chick and your friends said that I was hot, you would swoop in so they couldn't get the girl?" She said in a 'oh-really' tone as she took a step back, leaving Shawn feeling empty.

He heard snickers from his friends as he took a step forward.

"No, of course not Jules. I love you, you know that. Only you." He took another step closer as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close with his right hand while his left fiddled with the tips of her hair.

"I even took a sip of pineapple smoothie, so that my breath wouldn't smell like burger and fries." He pouted.

She leaned closer, their heads side-by-side and whispered teasingly, "What would make you think that I would kiss you?"

"Do you know how much you're turning me on right now?" He whispered back.

"I do." She said with a little giggle in her tone.

"You naughty girl." He imposed playfully. "Kiss me."

"Gladly." She said as she leaned in and gave him a 5 second kiss to convince Shawn's friends.

"I love you so much Jules. You're so sexy right now." Shawn said as he turned to walk back to his seat with one hand on the small of her back as Juliet did the same.

"I know." She said, out of ear-shot of his friends.

"Hey guys." He grinned at the 3 men.

"You know he has a girlfriend right?!" Jack said quickly in effort to save his chance.

Juliet leaned closer to Jack and whispered, "I know." She pulled back back to Shawn's side as she smirked.

"Oh where are my manners?! These are my friends. Jack, Bill, and Tommy." He said in order as his hand pointed to each one of them.

"Your girlfriend is going to be outrageous about this!" Jack said hastily in one last effort to get Juliet.

"I don't think she's going to worry about that." She said teasingly as she turned to Shawn, slid her hand up his chest, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Shawn, I'll be waiting outside okay?" She slipped out of Shawn's grasp and returned to the 3 men sitting in front of her. "Nice meeting you gentlemen." She started to walk out of the establishment when she stopped, turned back, and gave a wink to Shawn before heading out the door.

"Kay, Jules. Be there in a sec!" He said loudly, so she would hear. She raised her hand in a thumbs up to gesture that she got the message.

"Your girlfriend is still going to be furious!" Jack argued.

Shawn shook is head in dissapointment as he took a final sip of his pineapple smoothie and put $30 underneath the cool glass. "Thanks Laurie!" He called out to the waitress.

"No problem Shawn! See you next time!" She called back from the kitchen.

"She is his girlfriend you moron!" Tommy said. "They played us."

"And that is why you never mess with a man's girl, gentlemen." He did an imaginary tipping of his hat and walked out of the diner. "I'll be here for the next 3 seconds! Don't forget to tip your waitress!" He joked as he met up with Juliet and put one hand in his pocket and the other around her shoulders.

"The most amazing sex you've ever had, huh?" She teased him as she smiled a little.

"Definitely Jules, I would never lie about that." He looked down towards Juliet as she looked up. "

"Love you Jules." He placed a kiss onto her head as she replied, "Love you too Shawn."


	2. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet's perspective on her feelings for Shawn.

_~Valentine's Day~_

"Are you serious about the giant teddy bear?" Gus asked doubtfully with an 'are-you-serious' look on his face.

"I'm hurt that you would doubt my skills of romance Gus." Shawn said sarcastically as he pretended to be offended.

"Whatever man, good luck." Gus held his fist up waiting for a response.

"See you later man." Shawn tapped his fist with Gus' before Gus headed off to the interrogation room to meet up with Lassiter to interrogate a suspect in a non-Psych case. Shawn stood in the middle of the Santa Barbara Police Department's insignia.

He stood there watching Juliet comb over every piece of photo and evidence for her most recent case that involved 4 murders and an arson.

He loved how focus Juliet could get in a case and how determined she was to find out the truth. He smiled to himself before walking over to her desk.

As he stood in front of her desk, Juliet didn't even notice him, so he planted the giant soft and brown teddy bear who was wearing a fedora and a Psych t-shirt onto one of the chairs in front of the desk.

He crouched behind the chair, so she would only see the bear.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said in a deep accent that would most likely be that of a bear.

"I have no time for jokes Shawn, I really have to solve this case." Juliet raised her head to meet Shawn's eyes but instead it was a bear's eyes. She did a double take before asking, "What is this Shawn?"

"Shawn? Who's Shawn? My name is Mr. Bear." Shawn said in his bear accent.

"Well Mr. Bear," Juliet dropped her pen and leaned toward the bear. Her arms were folded and placed onto her desk in front of her. "Would you mind leaving me alone for a few hours. I really have to solve this case."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, Mr. Bear."

"Juliet O' Hara, would you be my Valentine?"

"It's Valentine's Day already?! Oh My God, I hadn't realized!" She said shockingly. "But yes Mr. Bear, I would would love to be your Valentine." Juliet leaned over her desk and placed a kiss onto the bear's nose.

Shawn took the rose he bought for her and placed it between the bear's paws and handed it to her.

"Oh Mr. Bear, this was so sweet of you."

"I'm not finished yet." Shawn said in his bear voice and did the same thing with a box of chocolates as he did with the rose.

"Another gift Mr. Bear?! You are amazing." She gave the bear another kiss before sitting back in her seat again.

Shawn popped up out of his position and gave Juliet a smile.

"Great! Dinner tonight?" Shawn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but Mr. Bear has already asked me to be his Valentine." She gave Shawn a smirk while pointing to Mr. Bear.

"Would this make you change your mind then?" He walked around the desk and stopped behind her. He reached into his pocket for the slim black box containing Juliet's gift. He reached his arms out so that her head was in between his arms. He opened the black box in front of her and there laid a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh my god Shawn!" She covered her mouth in surprise. She used his arms to lift herself up and turned on her heels to face Shawn. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a deep and passionate kiss in gratitude.

Shawn released his arms around her neck and fastened the charm bracelet around her wrist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She gave him another peck while sitting back down in her seat. "Sorry Mr. Bear, but I think he has you pegged." She smiled apologetically at the bear.

Shawn plucked a nearby seat off the station's floor and placed it next to Juliet. "You don't need to thank me, it's what great boyfriends do." His signature grin spread across his face.

He leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek and returned to her position, leaning against the chair. She fiddled with her bracelet while uncontrollably smiling.

Her fingers landed onto the diner stool and it made her smile widely. "The diner." She said as she ran her thumb across the charm.

"Where the teasing began." Shawn cooly stated, while grinning.

She moved onto the next charm. "A bee?" She asked confused.

"Our first case together."

His fingers landed onto the 100% charm and smiled, "Remember this one?"

"The personality quiz."

"It wasn't verbatim Jules."

"I know." She gave him a wink. "A T-shirt?" She asked taken aback.

"Remember the horoscope?" He asked her while taking her hand.

"I wrote the horoscope for Libra, Apple Jacks T-shirt and sneakers." He grinned.

"No, you did not!" She was shocked.

"Well your horoscope is coming true isn't it?" He teased as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I love you Jules." He smiled into another kiss.

"What about this one?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"That one baby is a speech bubble."

"I know what it is Captain Obvious."

"It's very." He inched closer. "Close." Their upper lips made contact and then he said, "Talking." He grinned and then whispered, "This isn't a mistake right Jules?"

"Not even a little." She whispered back as she filled in the final space between them and she made the quick kiss as passionate as she could.

When they pulled apart Shawn said, "Valentine's Day should be everyday if I knew how much kissing would be involved."

"Then you're in for a treat tonight." Juliet teased him.

"Roller blades." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" He asked taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"The next charm." She smiled softly to herself. "I'm sorry." She admitted.

"What are you sorry about?" His hands made it's way under her chin as he lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"I blew you off that night to follow a lead." A wave of regret and sadness spread over her face.

"It's okay, you made it up by showing up to the roller derby."

"But I didn't even know you were going to be there."

"Yeah, but you stayed with me to roller blade. Now stop moping Jules, you're getting my chi all sad."

"Okay." She replied and then said, "Canada. Which time?"

"Both." He smiled at her.

"A pineapple? Really Shawn?" Juliet snickered.

"What? They're the international welcome fruit and they are indeed nature's fruit."

"Maybe to you."

"We could argue about this all day Jules. Before you get yourself to far down the Shawn Spencer hole, just go onto the next charm."

"You mean the rabbit hole? Too far down the rabbit hole?"

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn gave his infamous lopsided grin to Juliet.

"Whatever Shawn. What is this?" Juliet asked, showing him a charm that looked like a heartbeat.

"It's the time I took the polygraph."

Juliet smiled and blushed remembering the moment. She took a pause for a moment and then continued, "At least we made something of the retreat," referring to the hot air balloon charm.

"The cheese was hotter than I expected." Shawn said, remembering the orange colored slice of cheese he'd eaten on the tour.

"Jalapeno cheddar." She informed him.

"I'm craving for those right now." Shawn rubbed his stomach in little circles in hunger. "Speaking of food, you never dignified my offer for dinner with a response." He said as he tucked a fist under his chin and placed his elbow on the desk.

"Sure, Shawn." She said as she popped a chocolate square into his mouth.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said as he inched closer. Juliet put a finger to his lip and said in a teasing voice, "Maybe later."

She returned to the last charm of the bracelet and said, "This kinda looks like Stephanie's Mr. Bear from Full House."

Shawn looked at it closer and then said in realization, "Huh. It kinda does look like Stephanie's Mr. Bear. But I'm sorry to inform you madam, it is not. This charm is your Mr. Bear." He gave her a slight smile and waited for her response.

"Thank you for this." Her voice was filled with gratitude.

"No problem. Anything for you Jules." He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the center of the back of her hand. "It's your day after all."

"That's where your wrong 'Mr. Psychic.'" She said as she put air quotes around Mr. Psychic. "This day is about us."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he swiveled his office chair to face the crime photos. "Need help?"

"Yes! I've been dealing with this all day, I just can't figure it out." She swiveled her chair in the same motion and rested her head in her hands.

~1 hour later~

"Ugh." Juliet groaned as she reviewed the evidence once more. "We've been over this like 50 times already, we can't find anything."

"Well, I will." Shawn said in a comforting tone as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Rest your eyes, I'll wake you when I have something."

"Thank you, Shawn." She gave him a slight smile and proceeded to put her head down.

Halfway down, a startling voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh my god! Detective O'Hara, who's your secret admirer?" Juliet turned to see Officer Briggs and Yulison standing next to her.

"It's actually my boyfriend that gave me all this, but thanks for the admiration." She said as she snuck one quick glance at Shawn.

"Boyfriend?! Oh Juliet, you gotta dish." Briggs said as she and Yulison pulled a chair next to Juliet.

"Well Amanda," she said referring to Briggs, "We've been dating for 2 years now."

"Wow." She said amazed.

"Ahem." Officer Yulison cleared her throat to get Shawn's attention. "If you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation."

"Well, I don't actually. Go ahead, I'd really like to hear more about this boyfriend Jules." He turned to Juliet in amusement.

"Anyways, he has great hair and he's a bit taller than me. He makes me laugh a lot. He's really funny. He's also really smart, but he chooses to hide it with immaturity. He's charming and great with talking. In fact, he works for the police. He's solved a lot of cases for us."

"Really?!" Officer Yulison said in shock.

"So, is it Pillings? He's really hot." Briggs said as she glanced over to Officer Pillings.

"He really is, but no it's not him. To be honest, my boyfriend is pretty built himself. He might not be 'imposing at first blush', but he's definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had." She said quoting Shawn.

"I'd really like to see who this guy is, but cut to the chase Juliet, how is he in bed?" Briggs asked curiously.

"Let's just say that he has a lot of experience." Juliet gave them a twinge of a smile before Shawn brought her attention back to the case.

"As much as I love hearing about your boyfriend in bed," Shawn gave her a little grin and then continued, "I found a break in this case."

To protect his cover, he put his finger to his head, closed his eyes, and then said, "I can see it. Yes. Uhh. Uhh. I'm seeing the brother come into the house with his key and finding the victim on the floor. And, and I could see him trying to resuscitate the victim and trying to save him." He popped his eyes open to tell them his vision was finished.

Juliet rapidly looked through the crime scene photos again and the photos of the brother.

"Your right!" Juliet stood up, gathered all the papers into the case file and kissed Shawn passionately on the lips in thanks and ran down the hallway of the police station.

"We still on for dinner?" Shawn asked, kind of screaming after her.

"Definitely!" She answered as she ran down the stairs to the interrogation room.

Shawn turned in his chair and used Juliet's empty chair as a footrest. His hands were tucked behind his head as he looked at the two officers.

"That's right officers, Shawn Spencer is dating Detective Juliet O'Hara." He gave them a small smirk before they walked away in shock.


End file.
